


Blink and You'll Miss It

by megyal



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-09
Updated: 2006-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal





	Blink and You'll Miss It

"There is _something_ going on," Andy murmured to Joe, who mumbled incoherently and tried to stretch out in the front seat of the dilapidated van, this same old van that was hell in the summer and arctic in the winter, this same van they were still trolling about in ( _but not for long_ , Pete had promised confidently, _you all just wait until the new album drops_.)

"What. The fuck. Are you talking about, man?" Joe questioned in between a fit of yawns, and promptly fell back asleep. _Thanks a lot, Joe,_ Andy thought. _So much for keeping me company on the night-shift_.

But Andy could see them in the rearview mirror as he was driving, heads close together, whispering feverishly. If you weren't watching as closely as Andy was, if you even fucking _blinked_ , you would miss it. But once you saw it, you couldn't stop seeing it.

The sideways glances.

The way Pete did just the stupidest fucking _crap_ , and Patrick would laugh uproariously at each and every one.

The linked pinky fingers ( _what is this, grade-school?_ )

And not to mention how if they were all standing side to side in some lame interview, Patrick's elbow would press into Pete's ribs gently, and Pete's face would go all dreamy and blank, like he wasn't even here.

The weird arguments, and the mushy makeups.

It was there, alright. Whatever it was.

Andy peered into the rearview mirror again and his eyes widened.

Patrick was sitting with his back against the van wall, sideways in the seat, and Pete was sitting normally, but right up against him, between his legs. And Pete was _licking_ his _neck_..his tongue slipping shockingly slowly against the creamy skin as Patrick breathed in shallow measures. Sweetly. Hungrily.

What the fuck.

Actually.

That looked sorta hot.

Patrick's head was turning slowly to one side, pressing his neck into Pete's mouth as his eyelids fluttered shut, and Andy saw his hands move up and grip Pete's shoulders, thumbs moving in lethargic, encouraging circles.

Joe snapped awake, reached over and tilted the rearview mirror so that Andy couldn't see them anymore, (he couldn't see _anything_ anymore, but that was ok, he could use the outside mirrors) slumped back in place and amazingly, fell asleep again. He heard them chuckling low from behind him.

"What?" He demanded, to which Peter and Patrick laughed even harder. Joe shifted in the seat restlessly, trying to unkink his neck.

"There _is_ something going on," Pete replied softly.

Silence.

Now broken by a small moan from Patrick.

Andy kept his eyes on the road, smiling lightly.


End file.
